Extraterrestrial
by Himmelslied
Summary: When Jim realizes that something about his First Officer has changed he confronts him and almost messes everything up between them. Kirk/Spock Sequel to Spinning


**So I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction. It's the sequel to Spinning.**

**I don't own anything~**

* * *

**Extraterrestrial**

It had not been long since Jim had noticed that something had changed. Something had become different. Very different. At first Jim thought that nothing was really different from before. But then he could not help but sense the tension on the bridge. When he had mentioned that towards Bones his best friend had only laughed him off. But then he finally consulted Spock, he told him what was happening. Or what had happened. Spock and Uhura had broken up. It had been some kind of task to get the information out of Spock, though it did not seem as if the Vulcan was upset about it or sad at all. Jim had simply told his First that he was sorry, but once out of Spock's sight his lips twitched and showed off a broad smile. But why, Jim could not explain. He did not know.

Why was it that he suddenly felt so good and delighted about everything?

After his shift Jim clapped Spock on his shoulder and left with him for the decks where their quarters were. Jim was quite pleased with himself and when he had stumbled over Gaila, he was quite satisfied with that. In fact Jim was in such a good mood that he had actually invited Gaila over into his quarters which the young woman had gladly accepted.

It was then that his First passed by his quarters witnessing Jim letting Gaila in.

They had had a hell of a time until Gaila had repeated her awful sentence.

Jim had simply ignored it and went on with his daily routine: Sleeping – far too short and irregular – consuming large amounts of coffee each morning, working on the bridge – double shifts mostly staying longer than he should – and then fucking around or something that had not occurred often lately: playing chess with Spock. It would've occurred more often if Gaila hadn't become a nuisance. She kept clinging to Jim like a burr. So much that Jim had even agreed to her staying over that one fateful morning. When they both had engaged in rather inappropriate behavior between Captain and his lower officer, Spock had walked in on them. He only had been in the room for about a second, when Jim saw that tiny blush on Spock's face. A brighter shade of green had appeared on his cheeks and in his eyes there was a glint that looked very hurt. Almost as hurt as the look Spock had had when he saw that he was not able to save his mother from Vulcan. Jim's heart twisted. It was then that he realized something else. Standing up and turning his back to Gaila, Jim put his shirt back on and pulled his trousers up. "Please leave, Gaila.", he simply said without looking at her again. There was a long awkward silence and Jim stayed still looking out of his window where the lights and planets glittered silently.

Without saying another word Gaila rushed out of Jim's quarters and the Captain thought he heard her sob but he couldn't care less. What had really worried Jim was that really, really unvulcan look he had seen on Spocks face even though it had only been there for a second.

It only took Jim a little longer until he had figured out what he had to do now. Taking a last look out of the window he ran his hand through his messy hair and then strode out of his quarters. His first shift today was about to begin and he did not like being late. He then had noticed more than ever that Spock had been avoiding him the whole day. The whole fucking day. Just after his shift had ended Jim decided that it could not continue the way it was now and went right where Spock's own quarters were.

When he finally arrived he straightened his back and took in a few deep breaths.

When he then had been let into Spock's personal quarters he and his First Officer had had a long talk and in the end they had actually had melded and kissed.

It was only ten minutes after that, that Jim was in his own rooms reflecting on what had happened. Okay. Spock and he...had kissed. And his First Officer seemed to be in love with him. That was a lot to access at once.

The Captain let himself slump onto his sofa and covered his face with his hands. Not that it was enough that he had _kissed_ his First Officer. No Jim had invited him over to his quarters. What the hell had he been thinking?

This could ruin everything especially the good relationship they had established over the last few month. Jim groaned over his own stupidity and then sat up. Why had he himself even kissed Spock? He could not deny that his Half-Vulcan friend looked rather stunning but he had never really thought about that something like this could actually happen between them. Jim sighed again and then stood up. Everything about the kiss had felt right. So damn right that he had to lean against the wall of the hallway after leaving the puzzled Spock behind and struggling to stand.

Jim shook his head slightly. There was absolutely something about that Vulcan that drew him towards him more and more.

After another half an hour of uncertainty that made Jim crazy he decided that maybe inviting Spock over so blatantly may not have been the best course of action so he stood from his desk, where he'd only just settled, and left his quarters once again.

Where would Spock be? He went for the Vulcan's quarters first but he did not answer the door so Jim figured he was not there.

After about fifteen minutes of searching and then finally giving in and using the next Computer Terminal Jim found out that Spock was in one of the Science Labs.

Normally it would have taken the Captain of the Enterprise about ten minutes to get there but Jim just ran as if his life was depending on it. He really didn't like the feeling he had right now. Spock seemed to be upset. He had to. Admitting _feelings _and then being right invited over to the one's quarters who seemed to return those _feelings_ that had to be too much at once. At least for a half-Vulcan.

Just like before Jim stood there waiting and collecting his thoughts before then entering the code to enter the lab.

It did not take Jim long to make out where Spock was. He was sitting at one of the tables at the opposite side of the room, with a datapad before him and staring onto it without blinking once.

"Hey...", Jim started and his First Officer looked up with a glint of surprise which faded as soon as it had appeared. "Jim.", Spock greeted him then looking again down to his datapad. "How can I be of assistance?"

At first Jim had been startled but Spock could not fool him any longer. Jim had come to understand the Vulcan more than he himself seemed to realize.

"You never showed up in my quarters...", Jim resumed talking after considering what else he could do and a long silence that felt like an eternity. Spock had only continued to look busy with his datapad and somehow ignored his Captain.

Even now Jim was sure that what ever it was that the Vulcan was looking at it did not occupy his mind because from time to time Jim saw that there was going something on behind Spock's well trained mask of composure.

The First Officer seemed to think feverishly what to do.

"I'm so-", Jim began but stopped when Spock finally decided to acknowledge him by standing up and facing him.

"Do not apologize, Jim.", Spock said and returned Jim's peering gaze. "You did not do anything false."

Jim stared Spock straight in the eyes but all he could see was the normal calm look Spock always showed no matter how awful the situation might be.

"I thought we were already through with this shit.", Jim said anger now stirring up in his tone. "Did you not earlier today agree that you would stop acting like everything's fine when clearly it's not?"

Spock looked at him still not showing any sign of comprehension what made the anger Jim felt growing even more. "Didn't you just admit that you like me? So why did you not come over?", he burst out after some more quiet moments of silently staring at each other. Jim really could not take this any longer. The Vulcan made him angry.

But he had decided that he would handle this calm and mature. He was no high-school-kid that was not able to solve a single conflict on it's own. He was a grown man and he and Spock would figure it out.

After quite some more silent minutes in which Jim had tried to recognize any change in the stern, unyielding Vulcan face he let out a huge sigh and took in a few deep breaths.

While staring into each others eyes there had built a tension Jim was not able to describe and now that this tension was gone Jim leaned against the table and continued to watch Spock carefully.

Finally, after what had felt like ages for Jim, the First Officer opened his mouth.

"As I believe you do realize there is no logic in any emotion.", he began and regarded Jim with a calm but absorbing gaze.

"Therefore I had to admit to you, that I do _feel_ a certain emotion regarding you. Which is as illogical as the emotion itself."

Jim stood there returning the gaze but with a questioning expression on his face. 'Here we go again...', he thought when Spock started to continue his monologue on how illogical emotions were.

"I admit that emotions truly are illogical but still existing, aside from my Vulcan heritage. So I have to admit that this mess is truly my own illogical fault. I did not know how to react to your invitation, Jim."

That was when Jim started to listen attentively. The face of the Vulcan was still perfectly composed and calm, but Jim saw that now that he had finished talking there was something bubbling behind the mask of his Vulcan face.

Jim stared at his First for a long, long moment. He couldn't really access what Spock had just said, nor could he really understand that the Vulcan had just admitted that he could maybe have been insecure and didn't know what to do.

The Vulcan shifted uncomfortable and Jim could not help but smile. Spock really was one of a kind. Not to forget just... extraterrestrial. Still not saying a word Jim took a step towards Spock. Then another. And another so that he stood only inches away from Spock and could feel the Vulcan's breath on his skin.

Slowly and careful hugged the Vulcan. Sliding his arms around the well trained body and pulling him close.

"It's okay Spock. It's not your fault you know? I was kinda pushing you and I didn't realize that I pushed you right away and right where I didn't want you to be.", he whispered and let go of Spock a little, who had all so slightly returned the hug. Staring into each others eyes they closed in and kissed for a second time and just like the first kiss they had shared it felt just amazingly right. Jim felt as if fireworks were exploding in his stomach.

When they parted they stood there. Jim staring into Spock's eyes and Spock staring into Jim's eyes. After a few moments they stopped and Jim started grinning satisfied.

"We will figure this out Spock and we'll take all the time we need for it... What I do know is that I like you. I like you a lot... So how about we go and play a game of chess in your room?", he asked and turned to leave certain that Spock would follow.

If he had just waited a split of a second longer he would have seen that the tiniest of smiles had appeared on Spock's lips just after what Jim had said. Following his Captain the Vulcan replied: "I strongly agree with this suggestion."

**The End.**

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it. I'll be working on Mr. Brightsight for now a longer STXI fanfiction with Kirk/Spock again. I hope you guys will like and read it.  
**


End file.
